User talk:TheSlicer
Slice??? Is this {the main page} one of your shenanigans?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Slice, WHAT. IS. GOING. ON? ODST! 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Son of a Bohrok?! What the fudge happened to the site? Not a Custom Barbies Wiki! :( This does, however, fit perfectly into my story I'm making! But seriously - what's happening? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm the only one noticing the barbie crap!? ODST! 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this supposed to be your sick idea of an April Fool's joke? No. This his epic idea for and April fools joke. Nice, Slice, this made me actually laugh out loud. My parents looked at me, and I clicked on a bookmark as fast as I could so they didn't see the pink page. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can only think of one person who this wouldn't disgust. Time to die 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Oh god, I hope this is a joke and will be fixed soon. Okay... Nice one, now can April Fool's Day be over? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ...your time. As for me, I won't have to bear it that long. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! Good-bye, I'm going to go edit TBW. At least nothing ever happens there. >:D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Haha! Happy April Fools day, Slice! (even though it's March 31st here.)- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Pictures of Glitch Her'e some historic pictures ... I can't tell you how quickly I uploaded them. Phew! Hope they help for proof. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am gonna kill you for this one... Slicer is dead for this prank... 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahahahaha You crack me up. Very funny prank. --'Varkanax39' 15:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you find the BZP article about the barbie admins? Link? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 16:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice one Nice prank! I actually laughed (I rarely laugh), but I we would love our wiki back? :3 - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] You can restore the wiki to past versions by clicking the "previous versions" button on the theme designer. Just thought I'd let you know... --'Varkanax39' 15:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. It's just that the skin looks different then before, and I thought you were trying to return it to the previous form manually. Varkanax39 15:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay? That's fine, I supose. Anywho, I'm not leaving until May. :D So two more months, considering that I still have to learn how to use Blender 3D and Adobe After Effects and Sony Vegas PRO 10. So yeah, I'm back, temporarily. Sorry, for posting the vid. Wont happen again. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 20:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Map I may need an image of a second Cortaka Nui, however, this one has to be slightly larger. Toa Keos 00:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slice, don't you think it would be great if CBW had a slogan? I was on mibbit talking to Toa_Takanuva, and he came up with one that I think is great: "It's not about the things you buy, it's about the stuff you make" so what do you think? - maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 06:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we need to update the wiki history for 2011? --Chicken Bond 00:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Blogs well I'll leave this one up to you , but as you know alot of Users are getting upset with the blogs so I figured maybe we could make a vote about it. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? :3 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Read my blog to find out why I'm still alive. And I'm ill aswell, which is why I'm on right now aswell. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Reptor has a dupe. Read "Evil Kitteh"'s comments on SS7's latest blog. He sounds like Reptor to me... Speaking of SS7, Wiki Metru. You must read. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm making this my new account, abbandonig my old one.--'Evilkitteh' 22:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you know what. TT represents HFP, and I have lost all respect for there. It seems like everyone there are just a bunch of debating jerks. And they lost a potentioal member. I wont do it again, not because TT or you want it, but I'm going to stop for the entire community. And I know you wont reply for another week, considering you barely answer your messages. All he does is cause arguements, or debates as he calls it. I'm not going to be going to the WikiMetru channal if this is how things are going to be. Sorry, but I don't see how he was promoted without Pana's consent. It angers me that thing ended up this way, now I hope you understand, but I am not going to stand for it and I'm going to leave WM's mibbit as I'm now apparently an @$$hole now, as you put it in your message. So, bye. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll reply. But not now. I'm busy with other stuff. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Slice, get on mibbit, something's REALLY wrong. Jareroden97 00:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) FuSoTech World Survival So, you and the other guy(s) going to finish FuSoTech World Survival or what? Main page why hasn't the main page (featured stuff) been updated yet? its been weeks! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I'm used to being at the butt end of the joke. (well played though) Reach for the stars and don't look back! 18:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If possible, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 19:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) IT'S ME I'M NOT SM--'Evilkitteh' 21:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy I did make the page Alchemy. I just wasn't signed up at the time... ~Tamarui Hey, Slice, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 00:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slicer, it's Beemaster I did get both your e-mails, and I'd like to thank you so much for helping me out with this, and I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. I'll do some more research to fix the plot holes, and your prolouge is really awesome! Thanks a whole lot! BeeMasterFlash It's alright. I just got angry when I saw you thought I was pranking you. I should also apologize for yelling at you, I was in a bad mood at the time and I had just gotten home from school. Shadowmaster 01:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply and Sorry Right will do. I'll try my best to do the Main Page. Sorry about my depressingly gloomy attitude on Mibbit. I was feeling a bit down at the time, and I didn't mean to point names at you (If I did, that is, and if you were offended). I suppose I was just a bit down in the light that barely anyone remembers JoD anymore, and I really shouldn't have been acting like that. But anyways, I'm better now, and yes I do consider DR my finest and best achievement :D. BTW, I commented on ya blog. --Chicken Bond 09:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions I'm wondering if it would be allowed to create a css page for monobook, with your permission. The skin is rather dry and white, and for those who prefer a more wikipedia style format, it can be rather...dull. Also, I was wondering if it would be possible to edit the wikia.css code like on this wiki. As you can see, it has a link to recent changes, as well as an easy way to transfer from monobook to oasis. I'd like to know if this would be possible, especially the first. Varkanax39 22:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal arriving. 97.89.57.221. Vandalized one of my pages. Shadowmaster 01:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can un-check the "Leave redirect behind" box while moving pages to delete the old page. If that makes sense... You know, when it says suppressed in the recent changes? That happens when you un-check that box. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I always check What Links Here first though. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler trouble, again.... Sorry to leave two messages but, my spoiler (User:ThatDevilGuy/ShowHide) is not working. It worked before, and nothing has changed. Unless it's Wikia Staff doing something, or you did something. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. My browser just screwed up. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll get to work on it. Jareroden97 23:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Quote Hi, I was wondering if it's customary on CBW to place a Quote template above the Infobox, or below it. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Recognition Award Congratulations! You've received one of my Recognition Awards! :D Enjoy! --Chicken Bond 05:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deletion You're right; I should have known better, but all of my experience has been on canon Bionicle wikis, so I don't really have a good idea of what should be deleted. And I guess I did get a bit... enthusiastic. Sorry about that. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Help me? hi, uh, can you delete a bunch of pages of mine? I've decided to remove them from my storyline. Toa vs. Hunters, Altor, Icikron, Brunta, Walorkan, Zaeron's Blog Thanks. ODST! 00:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Wow! Great job getting those uncategorized pages all sorted out! I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Widgets I created (what I think) is a pretty good Widgets page. Is it good enough quality to remain here? Just checking, as you deleted my last Widgets page. hello i have started a wiki and can you give me tips to make it populer like you do The picture link is not working.. :/ I saw your MediaWiki edit too, by the way. The big one in the top left. "Custom BIONICLE". Should of specified, sorry. Hiey Slice, what do you think of This? Join and compete! VNT ~ Talk to me! 13:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Activity Very true but I'm starting to find that I simply do not have any time these days. I'm struggling to publish my story and get my school work done, let alone promote the wiki. But still, out of interest, how would I raise the site's Google rankings? (I'm a bit of a technology hermit) Matoro1 15:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be sure to check them out when I have the chance. :D Matoro1 16:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized pages I just categorized the final one so that you can get a spotlight, and (just a suggestion.) you should create a statue in my honour. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 17:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) (Seriously consider the statue :))﻿ Forgot one Yeah, sorry, I forgot to mention one. Can you delete Saga of Insanity? Thanks. ODST! 02:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahh! Dont blow it up! Slicer, try not to delete all of my stuff, I only put things on in spurts at a time because I dont have much time. Piraka king 12:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC)P.K. Winner Your entry, File:Slice-TEG.PNG has won the Eternal Game logo contest! Congratulations! Varkanax39 00:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) VFA Whatever. You win. Happy? If the community does not like me enough and doesn't notice my name on the VFA, then fine. But I have been here longer than Nuju of Ice and longer than Toa11 with a lot more edits than both. However, you are in charge. Your opinion is the only one that matters. Oh wait. According to the Equality Policy, that's not true. I am going to nominate myself again. I am going to try to get votes. I have met all the requirements to be nominated for rollback, and I'm trying again. I don't believe there's anything wrong with that. What I'm trying to say is THERE WAS NO VOTE AT ALL. Nobody voted FOR me OR AGAINST me. It's alright. And by the way, I wasn't upset with you, but I can appear angry when I'm trying to get a point across. Wiki Backgrond Why is CBW's wikia background made to be Deriahk? --Chicken Bond 00:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 00:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, if your the one that changed the background thanks its a lot more lively and colorful at least I think so. Greetings. I like the new color scheme, but the background is not as good as it could be, I think. In my personal opinion, you should have a simple gold/yellow background. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Why's Deriahk the wiki background? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I already did that. I'm not as dumb as you think I am, you know. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I don't like one specific MOC and one only, maybe change it every time there's a new FC? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The FI is REQUIRED to be good, how 'bout that instead? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) OK a contest every month for the right image, maybe? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 01:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Could you do Featured story? I'll do FC. Varkanax39 01:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 05:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, I saw the new background and I think it's ok, but I prefered the original pic of Metru Nui better why did you change it? I fixed it. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when did Merry Star say we could get spotlight again? (Again, meaning I forgot, not that we've been it before.) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) New Skin I love it. I support it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 08:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I haz problemo Why is there absolutely nothing on recent wiki activity? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 03:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Question How do you make a poll on a blog post? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) There. I updated TBHW. I'm going to shorten the story by a TON, and basically rap it up a little quickly, the epic final battle coming in a few chapters. This is because I cannot sit down and write like I used to. School and all. Although It's almost done. After I finish, I hope to write something else throughout the summer. Not sure what, but maybe a collective story with you or someone else (theres always that Core War idea I had with Varkanax). So yeah. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I put one of my pictures of Skorr in a combat stance on the Combat Forms page in the Dag section, meant to represent the starting stance of the form. --Chicken Bond 09:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Map Hey Slice, may I use your map of the Matoran universe to make my own style of map? I would like to for a nice guide for myself + a place to cut off places for my own islands. VNT ~ Talk to me! 16:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) maybe i honestly want to come back but at teh same time have reservations. im likely to comeback but if as soon as i do i get a bad reception ill just leave again Daniel.c.c. 20:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankiez. And By tha wayz, the new skin looks horrible with the blue links. I don`t really think the blue fits either way, but the links are the biggest pain to me. VNT ~ Talk to me! 06:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks i have only just joined no not rely i have a book called Rise and Fall of the Reich Unneeded Article Do we need the Abangzikry article? An unregistered contributor (Youtuber Edicarts truly) created a nonsense article saying that his self-MOC is Shadowkiller and that he's going to kill Kylernuva. I believe that this is vandalism. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Continuing TDC I don't know. I'm debating what relevance it has to the Gigas Magna Storyline. I mean, there's the giant Rahkshi that has a awesome MoC : P and then the release of the Terri... Which I think I'll find another way to do that. So that's about it. Your thoughts? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Then there you have it. We can cancel TDC. Because of this and your reccomendations, I'll put more effort into TBHW. Now, I feel funny for saying this, but I've been gone to long. What is Absolute Power? Actually, I'll check out the GMS for all updates, and start reading through everything I've missed. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. The link you gave me was red. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Role-Playing Hi, I was thinking about starting a role-playing game on this wiki, something sort of like BZPowers' BZPRPG, albeit on a smaller scale. But I won't bore you to death with the details. What I was wondering was if I should house it on wiki mainspace pages, or user sup-pages. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] But I don't want it on WMF, I want it here. Very few people ever go to WMF, let alone take part in role-plays. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I know that this site isn't for role-playing. But that doesn't prevent me from housing it on a user sup-page, does it? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] UPDATE: Never mind. After some serious consideration, I've decided that it won't be worth the time necessary to maintain it, even if I ever did get it started. Sorry for wasting your time. :P See you around, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Sorry Sorry about the billion blogs and stuff, I can only get on the computer for small amounts of time so I do as much stuff as I can. Piraka king 19:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) B1202 and TDG have won their elections. Could you promote them? (B1202 for rollback, TDG for admin). Shadowmaster 23:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, I must ask something else. First, since there are new admins, should I update the administrators page? I realize CL38 is a b'crat, so should I add him as well? Also, seeing as the vote for adminship page includes rollback status, should I add rollback status to the page as well? If no (to the second question), I understand. If so, don't bother adding it, I will do so. Shadowmaster 23:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Also, since rollback status isn't on the about page, I assume I should add it, right? Shadowmaster 23:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) NVM, the page is protected. Shadowmaster 00:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC)